Fairy Tales
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: Jecker. when becker finds Jess' fanfiction stories, what will happen


**Authors notes: Hello, everyone! This is my second story, but my first Jecker romance story, I tried to stop myself from doing soppy-lovey stories, but Jecker are just so cute! I guess I got carried away, now that primeval owns my life! Please review. ENJOY! :D**

Fairy tales

This. Was. A. Disaster. How did he find out? How did he even know they existed? Or where to find them? Did he even know fanfiction existed before yesterday?

Yesterday, Jess was checking her reviews for her latest romance story. All the stories Jess wrote were about her and Becker and always ended just like in the fairy tales. Unfortunately life didn't. Turns out Becker did know about fanfiction. He even has an account.

One of the reviews was sighed by 'Captain007'. She doubted it was him, but on checking his profile, was proved wrong.

_Hello my name is Becker. No I'm not going to tell you my first name!_

_I'm ex-military and like guns. Ok I really like guns._

_Sorry if my stories are stories are sometimes depressing, but lost some friends recently and I'm still trying to get over it._

_On the bright side I still have my good friends; _

_The annoying- Matt, the smart- Abby, the thick- Connor, the lovely- Jess._

From this profile, Jess was sure it was Becker. Why did he have to read that story?

"_Could have been worse right? He could have read ones where we were a couple already or the one where we get married" _Jess thought to herself "_Oh god, what if he has read those ones. Grrr, I'm such an idiot!" _she mentally scolded herself.

oO0Oo

Jess did everything that day to avoid Becker. This was unsuccessful.

"Jess, I heard Becker found those stories!" she heard Connor say from behind her. So he knew as well. Could this day get any worse.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE?" She yelled, a little too loudly.

"Jess, we live together. And I thought you would be happy! He left you a review and everything." Connor said sounding confused. He obviously hadn't actually read them. He probably didn't know why she was angry. Maybe she should tell him…

"HAPPY! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE HAPPY?" she screamed tears welling up in her eyes, "Connor, those were ROMANCE stories. Don't you get it? Now Becker knows how I feel about him! YOU IDIOT!" Now do you think he knows why she's so frustrated.

"So I'm guessing it was a bad idea that I told him about them"

Jess was furious. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, before throwing him to the floor. Connor got back up only to find his nose meeting Jess' fist and then falling back down again. She was about to throw another punch as Becker walked in. All of a sudden she dropped the whole 'being tough' thing and immediately went back to the 'girly crying and vulnerable thing'. She stared at Becker for a moment, before picking up her bag and running, as fast as she could in heels, out of the door. She was sure Lester wouldn't mind if she took the rest of the day off. It was only 5 minutes before work ended anyway.

oO0Oo

She got home and went straight back to her stories. At least she was free from humiliation there. After half an hour later she checked her private messages.

"39" she said, the happiest she had all day. Until she saw the list. "Great they're all from Captain007. Seems you can't even escape embarrassment in a world created entirely of stories". She didn't bother reading them, it would only add to her depression.

Then she noticed it. At the top of the list there was a new story entitled: "I'm telling you back" and all that was written in the summary the word "I'm sorry."

She opened the story and it read;

_She ran out. I tried to stop her and tell her that she didn't have to be embarrassed, that I didn't care what people thought, that I felt the same way. But trust my friend to have a bloody nose at the wrong time. If I had caught up with her the story would probably went like this;_

"_Jess wait" I would say. And she would say…_

"_No Becker, just leave me alone"_

"_But Jess, you don't understand! You don't have to be embarrassed"_

"_Yes Becker I do, because now my co-workers, my boss and even you know that I'm in love with you."_

"_But what if I said that I feel the same way. That I love you too"_

_Then we would go to the park and eat ice cream until sunset and then I would take her back to her place. The next day everybody would know about it, but we would be too love-struck to care what they thought._

_But I didn't catch up. And I didn't tell her. So I'm sat here, in the park where we would've been together, alone. I hope she knows how much she means to me._

For a moment Jess sat there, unsure of what she should do, completely startled by what she had just read. Then she remembered what she had read in the story. She quickly put on her coat, grabbed her phone and her keys, and ran out the door

oO0Oo

"Do you mean it?" a voice whispered from next to him. He looked up and saw a wide eyed Jess staring at him in disbelief.

"Of course I do. Every word I wrote." Becker said, making his way to her. Without saying anything she ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. When they finally broke apart, Jess sniffed and looked down, her checks turning a bright shade of red.

Becker placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to face him "I thought I told you that you didn't need to be embarrassed in front of me." Before Jess could answer Becker leaned in and kissed her. Jess pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you. Although this kind of isn't how I pictured telling you" she giggled, before going back to kissing him.

When they finally broke apart the sun was setting and the two began walking hand in hand out of the park. "This wasn't how I was planning on telling you either, but I guess life isn't exactly a fairy tale"


End file.
